A Warp in Destiny
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What if there was a change in Merlin's destiny? What if he's suddenly tasked with protecting Harry Potter, a young wizard that can't help but get into dangerous situations every year? The task can be a daunting one, but at least he has help along the way. Slash! (M/M). Don't like, don't read!
1. An Abrupt Shift

AN: Couldn't get rid of this idea, so since there weren't really any slash with Merlin and Gwaine for HP crossovers, I decided to write one.

Most likely I will be having Harry with Marcus.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

A Warp in Destiny – Chapter 1 (An Abrupt Shift)

It had almost seemed like a usual argument with Prince Arthur. It wasn't uncommon for Prince Arthur and Merlin to be arguing about something or another. But this wasn't just any argument, Merlin felt like. Especially concerning what their last words that had been exchanged.

"You're my friend, Arthur! If you would just listen—" Merlin spoke urgently.

"No, Merlin! You are just my servant!" was Arthur's harsh retort. "Why should I have to care about anything you have to say!? Now get out of my sight!"

Merlin took a physical step back, as if he was slapped. His face showed hurt all over his face. He felt an intense pain run through him of the clear reminder of being dismissed like he was, as if he were nothing. Like the years of friendship with Arthur didn't matter.

The Warlock's blue eyes became downcast as he whispered, "I thought you were better… apparently I was wrong."

Merlin turned without a word. He may have just slammed the door as it clicked shut softly.

The warlock walked as fast as he could away from the prince's chambers. He wanted to be as far away as possible. He didn't even care if the prince needed his help later that day. He felt hurt and honestly betrayed. Arthur had basically called him worthless and apparently wanted nothing to do with him.

He almost decided to walk back to Gaius' chambers before quickly changing his mind. He wasn't sure he could face Gaius at the moment, even if he would love to have his counseling. But he didn't want the chance of Gaius being patronizing and that he should give Arthur another chance.

With his mind made up, Merlin decided he needed to see someone. With that, he made his way to the stables to get his horse and made his way out of Camelot. He had one destination in mind.

* * *

Gwaine's eyes widened in surprise before grinning. "Well isn't this a surprise, I didn't think I would see you for another few days."

Merlin crashed into Gwaine for an intense hug, clinging to the man.

Gwaine kept a strong grip on Merlin, unsure what brought this on. But glad to have the young Warlock in his arms.

Even after Merlin broke the hug, he stayed in Gwaine's arms. Enjoying the warmth they provided.

Gwaine didn't hesitate to wipe the stray tear from Merlin's eyes. "I won't say I'm not pleased to see you, Merlin. Because I am. But what happened?"

Merlin stayed silent for a few moments. Then he slowly explained the argument that hadn't even happened an hour ago. About the argument that transpired between him and the Prince. Where Arthur had banished him from his chambers and declared that he didn't want to see him.

Gwaine stayed silent through it all, not saying a word until Merlin finished. And he wasn't a fool to not hear the hurt and betrayal through Merlin's tale.

"I can't say I'm the biggest fan of Arthur at the moment, because I'm not. You never deserve to be treated that like. And I don't care for what Arthur's reasoning," Gwaine's voice was blunt and strong.

"Thank you," Merlin whispered.

Gwaine held Merlin close to him, stroking a finger through Merlin's locks. Enjoying their moment together. It had felt like forever since he was able to hold Merlin this close. After all, Merlin didn't have many days off and it felt like forever since his and Merlin's journey to the Perilous Lands.

There were several long moments of silence between them, neither of them finding the need to speak. Until Merlin finally broke it.

"What made you stay so close to the border?"

Gwaine gave a soft smile, "I made a promise to you, didn't I? Shouldn't that be reason enough?"

Merlin nodded. "I'm glad." He then used that moment to let his lips touch Gwaine's. He had to turn slightly in order to do so. He let his eyes shift close and let himself just feel Gwaine and the emotions it brought.

Gwaine didn't hesitate to return the kiss and deepened it. He let his hands rest on Merlin's hips. Though his fingertips slightly slipped under Merlin's tunic.

Something the Warlock didn't seem to mind. He even leaned into the touch, noticing that Gwaine's hands were warm to the touch. "I missed this," Merlin whispered.

Gwaine tightened his hold on Merlin, "I don't want to let you go." His voice was quiet, though he knew that he couldn't. Merlin would eventually have to leave back towards Camelot, no matter how much he wished that he would not.

"Then don't," Merlin murmured against Gwaine's neck.

It wasn't too soon after Merlin spoke that he suddenly felt like someone was squeezing his insides. And Gwaine didn't look any better. It was obvious that Gwaine looked to be in the same pain as Merlin. And next thing they knew there was no floor and began to fall endlessly.

Merlin didn't even know how long he was falling, but he never let go of Gwaine. But he knew that he was being taken somewhere, where that may be, he didn't know. But he wasn't going to allow himself to be alone.

The next thing the two realized, they were being slammed onto soft grass.

Merlin groaned in pain, but the squeezing of his insides was gone. For that he was thankful. But when he looked around, he felt lost. The lands felt foreign to him, unfamiliar. And yet they didn't. He could feel the pull of magic, which made the warlock confused. There were only a few select places that radiated that feeling. But he was at neither of those places. He quickly turned around to look at Gwaine.

The brunette had almost made a groan of pain when they landed. But it appeared that Gwaine was barely conscious. His worry turned up a notch, but slightly calmed when he was still breathing. No doubt whatever had brought them here, had taken a toll on Gwaine's body. Merlin then furrowed his brows, Gwaine seemed different somehow, but he looked the same. It made no sense, Merlin just hoped he could figure out what it was.

Suddenly, Merlin doubled over clutching his head. The pain had been so sudden, but it was slowly fading, for which he was thankful. That was when he realized who was speaking to him, telepathically.

"Merlin," the ancient voice came.

Merlin smiled, "Kilgharrah… where am I?"

"You have been sent to a time that needs you," came the dragon's voice.

"I thought Arthur needed me?" Merlin's voice was laced with hurt.

"The young Pendragon is well on his way on his destiny. But you both need to take your separate paths to fulfill yours. Its has taken another route that you must see."

Merlin rubbed his temples, "what do you mean?"

"A young wizard desperately needs your aid. Or else all the work you've done to unite Albion will be lost," Kilgharrah's voice sounded grave.

"Who?" Merlin asked in his mind.

"Harry Potter. He needs more help than he will ever know. He faces an enemy he can't possibly defeat."

Merlin nodded, "how will I be able to help him?"

"That is up to you, young Warlock. I'm afraid this will be the last time we will speak. Seek out one of my kin. You will know when the times comes," Kilgharrah's voice was filled with sadness.

Merlin felt his eyes fill with tears, "why?"

"You are somewhere I can never reach. Farewell young warlock."

Merlin grasped at the grass with a harsh grip. Did Kilgharrah really mean that he would never see him again. He considered the Great Dragon to be his friend, despite his attack on Camelot. He didn't want to believe it, but Kilgharrah's ancient voice faded. Never to speak another word to him again. Merlin gave a heavy sigh, his eyes flickering over to Gwaine's motionless body, his fingers tracing through his hair. His hand slowly flexed to rid his nerves, he needed to find this Harry Potter. But his first concern was Gwaine and to find out where they were. With that, he slowly made his way to his feet.

A good thing, because he could hear someone approaching.

It was a woman who looked to be wearing a thick green cloak. She was obviously wearing some type of robe. The weird thing was, she was wearing some type of hat. The closer she got, he saw a stick in her hand.

Merlin was instantly on his guard and stood over Gwaine protectively. He would not let this person to hurt him if he could help it. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The woman had gotten closer and he watched as she pointed the stick in a threatening manner at him. Like he thought, the stick was a weapon of some kind. He wondered if she used it for magic.

"I don't believe you're in a manner to ask anything? How did you get here?" the woman's tone was stern.

Merlin's posture was stiff as she got closer. "Why should I answer you? You're the one threatening me."

The woman's eyes flashed at his defiance to her. "I won't ask again."

"Neither will I and don't even try to step closer, you'll regret it," Merlin promised as he raised his hand in a threatening manner.

The woman snorted at that.

Merlin reacted when she made another step towards him. His eyes flashed gold and threw the woman back. It was not enough to kill her, but to make his warning clear. It would wind her, but it wouldn't hurt her that badly.

Normally Merlin wouldn't use magic so openly, but this wasn't Camelot. He wasn't positive he was in the same time era. Kilgharrah after all did mention that another time had needed him. But he was going to defend Gwaine until the man was conscious enough to defend himself.

The woman in the green robe rose unsteadily to her feet, no doubt she was not expecting to be thrown back. "You just cast wandless magic," her voice had a hint of awe in it.

"So," Merlin growled. "You going to answer who you are and not threaten me. You're lucky I didn't kill you."

The woman in the green robe nodded, sheathing her wand. Though she looked a little shaken at Merlin's last words. "I am Professor McGonagall."

"Professor?" Merlin's voice was confused.

"I teach at Hogwarts," her voice was confident.

"Hogwarts?" Merlin was even more confused.

McGonagall's eyes widened a notch. "You have magic, surely you have heard of it."

"Never, where I'm from you would be killed," Merlin commented nonchalantly.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

Merlin wasn't paying attention to her now, because Gwaine was groaning.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked.

"You knocked yourself out," Merlin helpfully commented.

"I'm not the princess," he grumbled.

Merlin snickered at that.

That was when Gwaine conveniently looked at the woman in green. He instantly jumped to his feet and withdrew his sword. "Who are you?!"

If McGonagall had been shocked by Merlin, she definitely was now. It wasn't often a wizard or witch had a sword pointing at them.

"Gwaine," Merlin hissed.

Gwaine narrowed his eyes, but slightly lowered his sword. He never sheathed it though.

"It may be better to ask on what your names are," McGonagall commented.

Merlin shared a glance with Gwaine, who shrugged at him.

"I'm Gwaine."

"Merlin."

The woman's jaw dropped when she heard of Merlin's name. "You can't be…"

"Can't be what?" Merlin asked.

McGonagall straightened her features, "there is only one Merlin. He died ages ago after he created our world. He's renowned as the greatest Sorcerer of all time."

Merlin looked pale.

Gwaine tightened the grip on his sword as he glanced at the warlock. "I'm afraid he's not lying, he is Merlin."

Merlin looked at Gwaine with shock and a little bit of fear.

Gwaine grinned good naturally, "I hate to tell you, Merlin, but you aren't the best at keeping your secret."

Merlin glowered at him, "Arthur never figured it out."

Gwaine laughed, "the princess wouldn't be able to figure it out if you shouted it at him."

Merlin shrugged, he couldn't disagree with that.

McGonagall kept blinking her eyes at the two men in front of her. Not quite believing what she was hearing. Was it really true that 'the Merlin' was in front her and one of Arthur's knights?

Merlin sighed, "You wouldn't happen to know what year this is?"

"1994."

Merlin's eyes widened at that. He felt his hands slightly shaking, he didn't realize he was so far into the future. He had an inkling of an idea, but to be so bluntly told… it was a little mind boggling.

Gwaine let a finger trace down Merlin's forearm, an attempt at comfort. He had lowed his sword completely, aware that this woman was not an enemy of them. It appeared she was more of a fan of his lover. But she had seemed to have recognized his name as well. Not to count he was just as shocked on what time he was in. It would definitely take some getting used to.

"Kilgharrah couldn't have forewarned me, could he?" Merlin muttered under his breath.

Gwaine heard his words, he had never heard of that name. Hopefully Merlin would be open for sharing later. It was obviously important.

"Who is Kilgharrah?" McGongall's voice came.

Merlin snapped to look at the older woman. He could see the curiosity in her eyes. He almost didn't tell her, but he knew he wouldn't find this wizard he needed to protect without some help.

"A friend of mine," Merlin worded carefully. "He said I was to protect someone, someone by the name of Harry Potter."

Merlin and Gwaine watched as the woman's eyes went from curious to restrained. Her stance was almost protective, just like Merlin's was earlier. She obviously knew the name, that was for sure.

"Normally I wouldn't believe your claim on who you are. But the evidence of your magic earlier is enough to satisfy me. I've seen wandless magic before, but none to the extent of yours. There is more to what you're saying. But I won't force you to divulge those. If anyone has the capability and power to protect Mr. Potter, it is you," McGonagall gave a small smile.

"Then, you know who he is," Merlin remarked.

McGonagall nodded, "he is one of my students at Hogwarts."

"Would it be possible to go to this Hogwarts, so I can keep an eye on him?" Merlin asked.

McGonagall nodded, "if your task is to keep him safe. Then I will help you as much as I am able. You are aware that it is not a good idea to announce yourself as Merlin. That name is very famous here and considered bad luck when someone names their child after you."

Merlin looked stunned, he didn't realize he was 'that' well known. Though it was nice to know that Kilgharrah was right.

"I would suggest for you to choose another name, though your friend will be fine. Gwaine is a bit unusual for a name. But not as alarming as yours."

Merlin nodded in understanding. Though he didn't know how his name could be so famous. But he guessed if he had helped create this world, it shouldn't be too surprising. "Sorry for throwing you, you've been a big help." Merlin looked embarrassed now.

"I'm glad you did, Merlin. As I would never have believed you otherwise. As you would be stunned and thrown out of Hogwarts Grounds." McGonagall stated. "I will guide you both to the castle and explain some things there. As there are bound to be things that are different here opposed to your time."

Gwaine and Merlin nodded as they walked side by side behind the professor. And if their fingers were intertwined, well the professor couldn't see it.


	2. Nothing Like Another Day

**AN: **I know its been almost half a year since I updated this fanfic. Writers block had hit me hard on this one. I had begun writing this chapter five months ago and couldn't get past it. I am hoping that if I get another writers block, it won't last as long, but no promises. I had basically lost inspiration to write this and I'm so glad I got it back.

Enjoy!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

**A Warp in Destiny – Chapter 2 (Nothing Like Another Day…)**

Merlin felt a sense of déjà vu as he walked with the castle with Gwaine at his side. The castle was very familiar to him, until he realized it was like he was walking through Camelot's Citadel. It was like he was back in Camelot, but he knew he wasn't. For one, Gwaine was by his side and there was no Uther demanding he be seized and executed. And another, they were being led by a witch who apparently taught here. And three, the castle looked much older and practically radiated magic. He swore he felt it welcoming him but brushed the thought aside.

McGonagall kept leading Merlin and Gwaine until she came to a portrait. "Hungarian Horntail," she spoke to it.

Gwaine watched awed as the portrait opened. "You get a feeling we've been here before," he whispered to Merlin.

Merlin gave him a small nod. He slowly followed the woman into the dormitory. He slowly looked around when the stern woman came to a halt. From the look of the room, Merlin would say he was in Arthur's personal chambers. He felt a sense of hurt rush through him before pushing it away. It wasn't like Arthur was here to banish him out of his chambers and life again.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room," Minerva gave a warm smile.

"Gryffindor?" Merlin and Gwaine asked.

McGonagall nodded. "Here at Hogwarts, we have four houses. One of them is Gryffindor. Named after Godric Gryffindor, who was known for his loyalty and bravery."

Gwaine looked up at that with interest. Even Merlin looked curious at that.

"What about the other three?" Merlin asked politely.

McGonagall gestured for the two to take two of the chairs by the fire. She took a seat herself as she explained, "There is also Rowena Ravenclaw, known for her intelligence and quick wit. Helga Hufflepuff, for her sense of fair play and justice. And Salazar Slytherin for his cunning and ambition."

Merlin looked intrigued by this, "and Harry Potter is a Gryffindor, you said he was your pupil."

Minerva nodded.

"Is there a way to get into Gryffindor so I can keep an eye on him?" Merlin asked.

McGonagall smirked, "I'm afraid it isn't that easy Merlin."

Merlin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Each student's house is determined by the Sorting Hat. The decision would be up to him. Do you and Gwaine know how long you will be here?" McGonagall asked.

Merlin and Gwaine shook their heads.

"I'm prepared to stay as long as I have to. It brought me here for a reason, but I feel it's a bit more than just protecting Harry Potter," Merlin spoke without pause.

"You are correct. We had just been in a war, a madman set upon to take over the Wizarding World. He tried to kill Mr. Potter, but failed."

"If he's dead, then why would it be a further problem?" Merlin asked.

McGonagall spoke, disbelief in her words, "the Headmaster believes he's trying to come back."

"You don't believe him," Gwaine stated.

"The dead stay dead for a reason," she stated firmly.

"You may find this hard to believe, but that's not always true. I've faced the undead many times, usually because of a dark spell or enchantment from a sorceress. There's been a few times where it was because of an artifact. No matter which it is, it is grounded by something," Merlin's voice was quiet.

"You think he may be using something to stay alive," she asked.

"I'm not sure," Merlin said quietly. "I don't know anything about him. But it's a high possibility from what you're saying."

McGonagall seemed to be taking his words to heart. And that led to the explanation of what had happened during the last wizarding war and the deaths and chaos it had brought. She explained what happened to Harry Potter as a baby and that the Killing Curse had failed. She told Merlin and Gwaine everything she knew from teaching Harry Potter for the past three years. To the Fidelius Charm and how Lily and James died and Sirius Black being Harry's godfather. She told them on what Dumbledore had informed her of, Sirius actually being innocent. She went into detail on how a lot of spells and charms worked and what classes Hogwarts had. The end of the conversation led to the latest event, Death Eaters attacking the Quidditch World Cup.

Merlin and Gwaine's eyes were starting to glaze over with the amount of information they were being provided. This was something the both of them needed to get used to.

"I will leave you both to rest, there are some beds up the stairs. No doubt it will take some time for you to get use to this world," McGonagall's words were kind. "You should meet Mr. Potter in a few days. I'll summon you both so you can be sorted."

Merlin watched as Minerva left before sighing. He never could catch a break, but least he didn't have to look after Arthur. Which meant he didn't have to do a mountain full of chores that was sometimes almost impossible to complete. Not wanting to think more on the matter, he went up the stairs to the room that McGonagall had mentioned. He didn't bother choosing a separate bed. Instead he used the warmth from Gwaine's chest and fell asleep in his arms. Even in a foreign world, he felt safe for now.

* * *

Merlin found that the food served at Hogwarts was a little odd. But he didn't have any true complaints about it, it was definitely better than the food he was used to. He could see himself enjoying this place. And apparently Gwaine has the same sentiment if the way he was shoving food in his mouth was any indication. Merlin couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for him.

"Hungry," Merlin teased.

"Starving," Gwaine confirmed.

It made Merlin suddenly wonder if Gwaine had to go without food. He had never thought about it much, Gaius had always made sure he was to eat. Even on days that Arthur liked to overwork him. So much that he wasn't give much of a chance to sit and eat. He had remembered days that he had to go without eating while living in Ealdor. But somehow knowing that he was able to eat everyday made him feel guilty.

Gwaine used the edge of his tunic to wipe his mouth and glanced over at Merlin. "Merlin, you're overthinking again."

Merlin gave a helpless grin before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well since you are wanting to think. Who is Kilgharrah?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin had been expecting the question, ever since McGonagall caught the name. He knew that Gwaine would be curious as well. Especially when he said that Kilgharrah was the one who told him to protect this Potter bloke. But he gave a sad smile.

"Kilgharrah is an old friend of mine since I arrived at Camelot. He was actually the one to tell me that it was my destiny to protect Arthur. That one day magic would be brought back to the land," Merlin's eyes were wistful.

"I feel there's a but," Gwaine commented.

Merlin nodded, "Kilgharrah seems to think me and Arthur need to take our separate ways. That my destiny has changed, that I'm supposed to protect this Harry Potter."

"That still don't explain how this 'Kilgharrah' would know anything about destiny," Gwaine pointed out.

Merlin tried to hide his grin, "he would know, because he's a dragon."

Merlin watch in amusement as Gwaine's eyes nearly bugged out. "How? The last dragon was said to be chained."

Merlin laughed, "oh he was. I set him free."

"You never do things the easy way, do you Merlin?"

Merlin just gave a small smile.

"So, what did Kilgharrah say?" Gwaine asked once he got over his momentarily shock.

"He wants me to find one of his kin, he said I would know when I met them," Merlin said, confused.

Gwaine looked to be just as confused at that. He wasn't sure what good it would be to meet a dragon, but he trusted Merlin's instincts. It kept them alive so far, that didn't mean they knew how to find one. Gwaine didn't say it, but he doubted that the dragon would let Merlin approach it. He honestly didn't like the idea of Merlin trying to approach one either. But he knew better than to try to argue the idea. It made him wonder how did Merlin ever start talking to this… Kilgharrah? Did dragons even speak English?

"You'll be there with me?" Merlin suddenly asked.

Gwaine grinned, "well someone has to make sure your head stays on your shoulders."

Merlin shoved at Gwaine's shoulder while chuckling.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Merlin shoved Gwaine out of the bed. And watched with a smirk as he crashed to the floor. The most he got was a glare from his lover.

"I didn't want you to oversleep," Merlin said innocently.

Gwaine just cursed under his breath, though he was still wearing the same tunic as last night. It wasn't like he had brought at change of clothes with him. But he still followed Merlin down the sets of stairs.

"Morning Professor," Merlin greeted with a grin.

Minerva McGonagall just gave a small smile, still shocked that 'The Merlin' and one of King Author's knights was in front of her. Not many things could surprise her… but last night was a different story. She was still trying to believe and make sense of it.

"I believe that robes may be in order for you two. Tunics are quite old fashioned nowadays," Minerva said.

Gwaine gave her a wary look at that.

"I think you will find robes are much more comfortable and provides better warmth than a tunic," Minerva noted.

Merlin hesitantly nodded to that. He hadn't thought about the clothes of this time. It was bound to be different than where he came from. But he still disliked the notion of abandoning what he knew. But like everything else he did, he knew that he would have to get used to it. Maybe these… robes would be better than what he was wearing.

"I could see about getting a seamstress measuring the both of you," Minerva spoke out loud.

"Measuring?" Merlin asked, bewildered.

Why would someone want to measure him? Then he wanted to smack himself. How many times had he come across someone doing measurements for Arthur's clothing? Since _everything_ had to be perfect for his royal pratiness.

"Umm… never mind… we still use those back in Camelot," Merlin admitted.

Minerva nodded in understanding. Though she did look a bit curious at that.

"Have you both figured out names for yourselves?" she asked.

Merlin nodded; he had been using these past few days to think of one. He didn't want to completely let go of his name. His luck… he would forget what it was. And then would act like an idiot trying to figure out on who they were talking to.

"Myrrdin Ambrosius," Merlin admitted.

"Was that your actual name," Minerva asked, now curious.

Merlin shook his head.

"My mother almost called me that but wind up deciding on Merlin since a Merlin decided to land on me when I was born," the warlock admitted.

The professor's eyes widened in amazement; she had never known the reason behind Merlin's naming. It had never been in any of the history books. And if it had mentioned Merlin's name… it was just Merlin or Emrys. She then turned her attention to Gwaine, a knight of legend if she remembered correctly.

"Gwaine Knighte," Gwaine smirked.

Merlin snorted at that.

Even Minerva managed a little laugh. She wanted to protest against it, as it may be a dead giveaway. But she just wound up giving a barely audible sigh. She doubted that arguing with a knight would do her any good. And she didn't want to be faced at sword point any time soon.

"A bit obvious… but doable…" she mumbled.

Merlin laughed at that.

"Ma'am… Gwaine don't know anything about subtlety. He would more likely find this amusing if someone thought they named him after himself. And then laugh the more annoyed and angrier they get about it."

Minerva snorted at that; she could clearly imagine that. But she assumed that Merlin would keep Gwaine in line if need be. He reminded her a bit of Miss Granger with how she'd keep Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in line.

"Now that you gentlemen have decided on names, I think it would be best to get your housing arrangement sorted out. And then in a few days' time, I can have an appointment with a seamstress about getting you both fitted and later get up to speed. Though I'm afraid you both are two old for fit in as students, even for 7th years…"

Merlin looked troubled by that, "Housing arrangements? Don't you still plan to have us sorted into one of those four houses?"

Minerva smirked at that, "I probably won't have you both do that now. I had pondered the idea of each of you being a representative for a house here. I believe I found a better solution. Instead of that, you both will be a representative here as a friend of mine. You will need to prepare yourselves in case anyone asks what house you are in. Because it will happen… You can just simply answer that you were homeschooled by your parents and tutors. It will wane the curiosity for a little bit. And since the Tournament will take place this year, you can also say that you'll be spectators for that. And if you indeed believe you'll be here for longer than that. We may have some positions open you can take."

Merlin wasn't sure if he liked the smirk on the professor's face. Mainly because he wasn't sure if that was would bode well for him, or Gwaine for that matter. But it was probably the best plan they had right now. Though he did find the idea of taking a position here an interesting and exciting one. Freely being able to teach magic without the threat of death over his shoulders… it was like a dream. Though there was a slight wonder what house he would be in… he decided to not worry about that for now.

He wasn't even sure where to start. And then there was this supposed… 'tournament'… Did that mean they were doing one of the tournaments that Arthur loved to do. Though there had been quite of few of those over the years. Each different as the next. Though the thought of the blonde's name rendered a sharp bang in his chest. He didn't think they were even friends now. He honestly doubted the prat noticed his absence; not like he ever did.

That was when Gwaine nudged him, hard. Hard enough that he almost fell out of his seat. And Gwaine only looked vindictive about it as he smirked. Merlin just rolled his eyes at him.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to explain about the tournament…" Minerva said, not impressed.

Merlin gave an embarrassed grin.

The professor just sighed.

"This used to be an ancient tradition that dates as far back as the thirteenth century or longer. Give a few more centuries and it would have been as old as the Founders. Each tournament being different from the next. The tournament has long since been banned due to the high death tolls, but it has been reinstated this year. So, it will not be just Hogwarts students here this year, but from two other schools as well."

"More than one magical school," Merlin breathed.

Minerva frowned, had magic really been that bad back then? She decided not to ask, in case of dipping into a dark topic. She had already witnessed Merlin's magic first-hand, that was not an experience she wanted to repeat anytime soon.


End file.
